Empty Shell
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Pas un pli. Pas une tâche. Rien. Comme moi. Juste le miroir de mon âme. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je vis dans le passé. Et vous ?


**Empty Shell**  
OS  
Drago  
Drama/Romance  
Tout public

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Ecrire un one shot Harry Potter ou ne pas écrire un One shot Harry Potter, telle était la question. Au départ, je voulais faire une sorte de chapitre sur un homme tourmenté à cause d'un crime horrible avec un point de vue tourné d'une telle manière qu'il pourrait s'adapter à n'importe qu'elle situation. Mais disons que j'ai changé d'avis après avoir longuement hésité. De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire de ce genre._

_Il est tard, mais je suis fière de moi parce que je progresse. J'ai mis moins d'une heure pour écrire cinq pages et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait un truc court ! A part ça, je sais que pour le moment je truove ce que j'ai écris encore acceptable, mais demain, je le trouverais vraiment nul à chier. _

_Mais enfin, j'ai l'habitude._

_J'espère donc que ce sera un bonne lecture et merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, à vous tous, ça dépasse largement mes espérances._

_Ah ! Et disclaimer à JK Rowling, bien entendu ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ... même si je reconnais avoir un peu remixé Drago à ma sauce ..._

* * *

**Empty Shell**

* * *

**«On peut décréter et ressentir sa mort, sans attenter à sa vie. La mort est un état d'âme.»**

Marcel Jouhandeau

* * *

Ce jour sera sûrement le dernier.

Je me suis réveillé avec une migraine épouvantable, et un poids logé dans le ventre. Lourd. Pesant.

Comme habité par une enclume, je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais l'eau ne me purifie pas. Plus.

Je suis une coquille vide pleine des restes de ton sang.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon mariage, mais ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un jour comme les autres. Une errance sans but et un rejet de la réalité. Un refus d'accepter ma responsabilité et de trouver le courage.

Et oui, Drago, tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours un Serpentard. Pardonnés pour tous ses crimes sauf pour celui que tous ont ignorés. Pardonné au lieu d'être tué. Mais finalement, rester en vie, lavé de soupçons et de sang, est le pire des châtiments qui auraient pu m'être infligé.

Attrapant mécaniquement le costume emballé dans la penderie, je me rends dans sa chambre pour l'enfiler. Pas un pli. Pas une tâche. Rien.

Comme moi. Juste le miroir de mon âme.

Les cheveux soigneusement coiffés et laqués en arrière, mon visage dégage une aura de vanité. Un temps, j'aurais affirmé que je la possédais, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus que le reflet de mon ancienne personnalité. Encore plus froid et plus insensible.

Las, je noue autour de ma gorge le nœud papillon que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ridicule en relevant mon col. Machinalement, ma main gauche effleure l'anneau passé à l'annulaire de ma main droite. Une bague de fiançailles en argent, fine et simple à l'intérieur de laquelle ne sont gravés aucuns mots. C'est elle qui m'a demandé en mariage. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

J'ouvre ma fenêtre et c'est l'aube qui me réponds. Le soleil levant jete doucement sur les nuages des palettes de dégradés d'or, et ses rayons révèlent de multiples paillettes chatoyantes. Mon corps déjà affaibli menace de se rompre cette fois et mon coeur déjà brisé semble céder une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai même pas la force de tenter de le raccommoder, morceau par morceau. Mes yeux gris s'attardent sur le sol et les visions d'horreur m'accablent, les réminiscences cauchemardesque se collent à mes rétines. Elle est là, étendue dans cette prairie, la vie s'écoulant doucereusement le long de ses entailles.

C'était la guerre, mais c'est un faux prétexte: je regretterais à jamais d'avoir mis fin à ses jours, peut m'importe l'idéologie ou même la raison. Parce qu'en traçant ce sillon dans _ta_ chair, je me suis condamné à l'enfer sans aucune chance de retour. Et je suis le premier à refuser de me pardonner.

Je suis un assassin, je suis un putain de meurtrier.

Mais tous ignorent que je t'ai tuée et je vis chaque jour avec un fardeau un peu plus lourd que je me suis toujours senti le devoir de porter. A ta mémoire bafouée. Juste pour ton honneur.

Descendant les marches, je me mets à vaciller et suer à grosses gouttes. Une furieuse envie de vomir s'empare de tout mon être. Mais je dois repousser ces signes qui me montre que je suis bientôt arrivé à la rupture et que dans quelques heures je ne pourrais plus faire comme si mon passé était propre de toute insanité.

Je ne demande pas un miracle pourtant, je veux juste mourir et pourrir en enfer. Me faire incinérer par les flammes ou dévorer le foie pour l'éternité.

Juste quitter cet monde ou je n'expie pas ma faute.

Reprenant ma route vers la sortie, j'essuie mon front avec un torchon qui traîne sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Désespérément accroché à mes toutes dernière forces. Je suis faible, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai froidement ôté la vie sans tenir compte de ton avis, et je n'arrive pas à faire cesser la mienne alors que mon âme toute entière me le demande.

* * *

**«Que de gens que l'on croit heureux et qui sont au désespoir.»**

Gérard de Nerval

* * *

La voiture de mon père est garée devant le péron, et j'y entre, mon masque de tranquillité soigneusement fixé sur le visage. Mon paternel en liberté conditionnelle est sûrement le seul qui soit aussi doué en faux semblants que moi, mais aujourd'hui, je suis presque persuadé que l'élève à dépassé le maître et qu'il n'y a vu que du feu. Après tout, maintenant que son vénéré maître est décédé, il a bien du se trouver une autre idole.

Il nous conduit à l'église, pour que je puisse ma marier.

On m'entraîne immédiatement dans une salle à l'écart de celle de la future Mme Malfoy, et quelques têtes connues s'activent autour de moi pour ajuster les dernier détails de mon apparence qui se doit d'être parfaite.

Ils se trompent, rien n'est plus imparfait que ce jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de toute ma vie. Mais cela fait treize ans qu'elle ne peut plus l'être.

Quatorze heure. C'est le moment d'entrer en scène. En bon automate, je me rend à l'autel et me tourne, une expression d'inquiétude mêlée à un bonheur fou savamment calculée pour cet évènement placardée sur les traits.

La salle se lève, et la musique s'enclenche. Un homme paré de ses plus beaux atours apparaît, suivit d'une jeune femme baignée dans une robe de tissu blanc immaculé, le visage dissimulé derrière un voile habillement accroché à sa coiffure aux arabesque compliqués.

Mais je ne suis plus là, c'est _son_ parfum qui me hante et nos instants qui me reviennent.

* * *

**« Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu'il est : un théâtre où chacun doit jouer son rôle »**

William Shakespeare

* * *

_"Drago !"_

_Elle est là, resplendissante. C'est notre septième année, et j'ai soi-disant changé. Mais les faux semblants sont un art que je manie à la perfection, et le rôle que l'on m'a attribué se doit d'être calibré au geste près. _

_Sauf que mon coeur s'emballe au son de sa voix et que je n'aime pas ça. Cela ne fait pas partie de la pièce._

_"Attends-moi !"_

_Un sourire. Elle est plus resplendissante qu'un ange. Comment ais-je tout simplement pu l'ignorer durant toutes ses années ? Comment ais-je pu penser que je pourrais résister à ces yeux ambrés et brillants ? Comment ais-je pu me leurrer avec autant de zèle ?_

_Car à force de jouer au dramaturge, j'avais fini par croire à ma comédie pour y finir piégé. Et je le payais au prix fort. _

_Un sourire illumina mon visage contre ma volonté et je la serrais dans mes bras. _

_"Eh ! On pourrait nous voir , chuchote-t-elle avec un air espiègle._

_-Tout le monde sait que ton couple ne tient plus la route, qu'est ce que tu attends pour quitter ce rouquin ?_

_-C'est mon ami le plus cher, et il m'aime._

_-Et moi, je suis quoi, pour toi ?_

_-Toi, je t'aime."_

_Ses lèvres déposent un baiser tendre dans mon cou et je comprend que je pourrais me damner pour elle. Non, que je pourrais tuer le monde entier de mes mais pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Et si elle cessait de m'aimer, je la laisserais sans jalousie aucune retourner se blottir dans les bras de ce rouquin rachitique et si désagréable si c'était son souhait le plus cher. Moi, Drago Malfoy, venait de tomber amoureux de la brune la plus improbable qui soit. Moi, le Serpentard, je m'étais auto-emprisonné dans une toile dont je ne pouvais me dépêtrer en tombant sous le charme de cette jolie Gryffondor. J'ignorais à quel point le classique de Roméo et Juliette serait proche de notre histoire. J'étais inconscient, et mon orgueil, mon égoïsme et ma naïveté m'empêchait de me projeter dans l'avenir pour épargner son bonheur à elle._

_Car cette situation ne pouvait que nous plonger dans un désespoir commun._

_Je l'étreignais un peu plus pour tenter de me prouver que j'avais tort et plonger un pied de plus dans les abysses._

-

La marié se fait embrasser sur la joue par son père, et me rejoint devant le prêtre. La voix de l'homme résonne dans l'église sans atteindre mes oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, ce n'est pas une nausée qui me prend mais une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Je réponds un "oui" machinal lorsque la question m'est posée de savoir si je veux unir ma vie à celle de mon épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Et lorsque le prêtre nous autorise à nous embrasser et que la mariée relève son voile, je ferme les yeux pour que l'illusion ne soit pas brisée. Et pour la première fois depuis le début cette comédie que je joue avec cette femme que je m'en veux de bercer d'illusions, je l'embrasse avec une passion que je ne me connaissais pas capable de transmettre. Ce n'est pas tout à fait _son_ parfum, mais il y ressemble. Et je veux essayer de croire que c'est le _sien_. Elle se prête volontier à mon jeu, mais c'est à cet instant que je cesse. A quoi bon ?

Elle est en vie. Elle n'est pas celle que j'aime.

Mon regard se pose sur ma nouvelle femme, puis sur mon alliance à l'intérieur de laquelle je sais gravé "_pour le meilleur et pour le pire_" à la demande de cette-dernière.

Je veux cesser cette mascarade et cesser de mentir. De lui mentir. De me mentir.

Après tout, même ce goût si sucré qui la caractérisait n'est pas le même.

* * *

**«L'avenir est un fantôme aux mains vides qui promet tout et qui n'a rien.»**

Gérard de Nerval

* * *

_Elle m'embrassa rageusement et entreprit de défaire une à un mes vêtements. Je m'étais juré de lui resister, de la repousser, pour elle et pour son petit ami qui l'aimait comme un fou, mais son parfum me fit perdre la raison et je cédais à la passion, l'aidant à aller plus vite en jetant moi-même mon pantalon rejoindre le sol._

_Cette nuit-là fut délicieusement interdite et sûrement la plus belle de toute ma vie._

_Mais au matin, le lit était vide, déserté par la traîtresse. Posant un doigt sur ma bouche, je réalisais que j'étais le complice. Et contre toute attente, je souris en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles._

_Mon égo surdimensionné venait de foutre le camp pour laisser place à un bonheur candide et plein de rêves naïfs. Comme si d'une trahison pouvait naître un conte de fée._

-

Une larme s'échappa et s'écrasa sur ma joue avant d'être intercepté par un doigt de ma nouvelle femme. Je la regardais et en la voyant sourire, je compris qu'elle l'avait mal interprétée.

Les échanges de civilités, la fêtes, les danses qui s'ensuivirent me parurent n'être que les échos de lointaines voix. Le discours, le toast, l'hypocrisie du soi-disant meilleur ami qui bénissait le couple et les parents, tout aussi faux, faisaient semblant de se réjouir du passage d'un nouveau palier pour leur enfant.

Une nouvelle nausée me prit, violente, et je dus m'isoler pour tranquillement vomir à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Mon reflet dans le miroir n'était plus le mien. Ce n'était plus qu'une ombre pâle et squelettique, cernée et accablés. Du moins c'était ce que j'y voyais, mais un sourire sur le visage et le masque blême devenait guilleret et plein de joie de vivre.

Douce ironie. Douce ironie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cela devait faire un peu trop longtemps que j'avais disparu.

La soirée s'acheva, et en rentrant chez moi, portant ma nouvelle conjointe jusqu'au pas de la porte, je me pris à lui sourire. Je la déposais subtilement derrière l'entrée en gardant les deux pieds sur le paillasson, ayant l'impression de continuer à garder mes distances avec cette femme pour qui je n'étais finalement qu'un inconnu. Je l'aimais bien. elle avait attiré mon attention, et c'était pourquoi elle avait su me garder auprès d'elle aussi longtemps. Mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

La nuit était tombée et j'avais fermé les volets. Je savais que derrière la porte de la chambre, lascive, m'attendait ma femme, toute prête et désireuse de consommer sauvagement ce mariage. Je fixais la poignée en argent massif.

* * *

**«De quelque manière qu'on s'y prenne on s'y prend toujours mal.»**

Sigmund Freud

* * *

_J'étais face à mon destin, face à un choix inéluctable. La guerre avait repris et j'étais naturellement revenu dans le camps que j'avais feint d'avoir abandonné. Je ne l'avais plus revue, mais son regard fut le pire des sort que l'on puisse me jeter. Haine, passion, peine, désespoir, désillusion. _

_Déçue. Mais tout comme moi, je crois qu'elle avait toujours repoussé l'évidence. Le bonheur était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Et notre relation n'aurait jamais pu aboutir à quelque chose de bien._

_Mais, face à face, confrontés à nos destins, notre destin, nous étions deux mouches engluées stupidement prises au piège. _

_"Drago, tu m'aimes ?"_

_Un souffle fut ma réponse. Un "oui" prononcé la bouche à peine entrouverte._

_"Tues-moi."_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon coeur s'arrêta. L'air me manquait._

_"Si tu me tues, tu resteras en vie. Si ton camp gagne, tu restes en vie, si mon camp gagne tu es pardonné et tu restes en vie. Personne ne le saura. Tues-moi, nous allons perdre. Avec ma baguette pour que personne ne puisse savoir que c'est tu es le responsable."_

_Elle était si calme et si sûre d'elle. Et dans ma folie, dans mon égarement et mon désespoir, mon égoïsme, sans même penser à sa vie à elle, à ses infimes chances de pouvoir survivre, mon visage pour la première fois inondé de larme, j'attrapais la baguette qu'elle me tendit et prononçais le sortilège de mort d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglot, sans poser un seul regard sur son visage de porcelaine. _

_Rester m'aurait été impossible. C'était rendre ton sacrifice inutile et accepter de me considérer comme ton meurtrier._

_C'était l'aube et j'ai courru dans la forêt pour m'effondrer. _

-

Non.

Cette nuit ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Car je dois vivre pour perpétuer ton souvenir et continuer de regretter d'avoir pris cette décision. Mon heure viendra de m'en aller aux enfers, mais elle n'est pas encore venue, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas encore assez payé le prix de ma terrible faute.

Même si depuis ce matin où la rosée s'est déposée sur l'herbe pour fraîchement baigner ton cadavre, je suis mort.

* * *

**«La mort est belle. Elle seule donne à l'amour son vrai climat.»**

_Jean Anouilh_

* * *

* * *

_J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir vos avis, alors s'il vous plaît, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... laissez une reviews à une pauvre fanfikeuz' en quête de critiques ..._


End file.
